Computer networks may be susceptible to intrusion by network tools such as network sniffers and key loggers. The more sensitive data that such tools are able to access, the greater the exposure of the network. Thus, to enhance the security of computer networks, it is desirable to develop systems and methods for reducing the amount of sensitive data that such network tools are able to access in case of an intrusion.